


我认为，是时候做出改变了

by Perch517



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perch517/pseuds/Perch517
Summary: 队内关系紧张队长队副不合~换帅之前一个梦的扩写，原发布于2019/10/11
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	我认为，是时候做出改变了

冬训结束了，从多哈回慕尼黑的飞机上，队长和队副一头一尾分开坐在两端。

他们之间的冷空气弥漫在整架飞机上。

事实上，这股冷空气从安联产生，蔓延到多哈的冬训营。看这个情形，这股冷空气会被带回赛本那，让滴水成冰的慕尼黑不冻死人誓不罢休。

队长队副不和，这已经是公开的秘密了。

图片报用头版头条，刊登了一篇长稿：

“从上半程最后一场比赛开始，拜仁队长和队副之间的紧张关系早已是公开的秘密了。他们之间不交谈，不对话，甚至在对阵沃尔夫斯堡穆勒的梅开二度之后，诺伊尔也并没有任何庆祝的表示。

更衣室内透露，他们担心这场冷战会波及到整个队里。虽然事实已经如此了。

在问及态度时，某位队员表示“我认为，事情是时候做出改变了。”

……………

高层不得不考虑，在冬歇期出售其中一人以解决问题。”

队员们心知肚明，教练组一筹莫展，高层即使想从中调停，但也不知从何开口。

毕竟这根本无关于薪资、地位、出场时间。

两人从2010年开始的友谊已经持续了十年，从安切洛蒂执教的风波，到诺伊尔的重伤，再到科瓦奇执教初期的更新换代。他们之间没有矛盾没有不和，甚至关系亲近到密不可分。

很少有人能搞明白这场风波开始的原因，或许有几个人能从某些隐密处窥探揣测一二，或许正在报道“拜仁慕尼黑和托马斯穆勒的续约陷入瓶颈”的sport1知道，或许正在报道“国米将于冬歇期签下托马斯穆勒”的bild知道。

台风的始作俑者正身处风平浪静的台风眼，从机场出发的大巴上诺伊尔坐在车门边上，和他并排的是他的教练。

所有人都下车了，但坐在外侧的科瓦奇没有动。

“manu……”在欲言又止了很多次之后，Niko Kovač还是开口了。

“你知道事情就是如此的，转会、谈判……并非我们想出售他，而是你懂的，我们都认为，是时候做出改变了。”

“我明白这一点，事实上，我再清楚不过了。”诺伊尔的回答有些嘲讽的意味，但教练装作无事发生，把谈话继续下去。

“我们都会有离开拜仁的一天，你，我，甚至高层，大家都会。但是整个团队还是在的，目前我们在欧冠的开局很不错，大家都希望延续这一点，但是....”

科瓦奇顿住了，他认为谈话到了这个程度就已经够了，诺伊尔能明白这场谈话的原因和目的。

果然，他听到了想要的回答。

“好的，我会处理好这件事的。”

教练以为他在接下来的一周内终于可以安心安排训练工作，于是心满意足地拎着行李箱下车了。

Niko Kovac 一直认为他可能是，也或许就是世界上最幸运的教练，因为他拥有诺伊尔。

诺伊尔和穆勒面对面做了深入的谈话。

整个更衣室有目共睹的情况下，诺伊尔挤开正在换鞋的格雷兹卡坐在穆勒身边，并且揽住他的胳膊开始微笑。穆勒随之把手搭在诺伊尔肩上，也笑了。

整个更衣室充满了活泼的气氛。

训练的时候他们也开始像从前一样，冲刺训练自由结组的时候穆勒向福吕希特尔点点头，福吕希特尔就把给诺伊尔还没绑好的带子递给他。两人一跑一牵玩的很开心。

在赛后，穆勒也会驻足，等诺伊尔走过混合采访区。

甚至在给球迷们录像的时候，不怎么露面的诺伊尔也刮了胡子上了妆，站在聚光灯下和穆勒说着祝福的话。

但是科瓦奇觉得不对。照理说，他身为一个每隔一周下一次课的教练，应该已经对不祥的预感免疫了。可是这次，他有种山雨欲来风满楼的感觉。

萨利哈米季奇告诉他，卡恩和鲁梅尼格达成一致，新任主席和赫内斯也参与其中，他们已经交换过意见，决定和穆勒续约一年，合同已经草拟完毕，就差和穆勒面谈了。

“但目前来说，这件事还不能对外公布，我们正在找时间和穆勒的经纪人接触。”

穆勒在训练中表现出了超乎寻常的专注，不惜体力的奔跑，时常拉着诺伊尔加练，而且在不多的联赛出场时间里，也交出了令人满意的答卷。

科瓦奇也向萨利保证，今后做出战术调整的时候也会多考虑这一点。

“事情在向着正确的方向发展”科瓦奇安慰自己。

法尔克先生或许是，可能也一直是消息来源最灵通的业内人士。他撰写过的新闻稿不计其数，有的稍加细节描述，有的变换语气编写，反正多添几个字词就能让新闻销量翻倍，何乐而不为呢？

但是今天他挂掉线人给他打的电话之后，他沉默了一会儿。他接过很多深夜来电，但基本上也都是第二天发稿，可是这次他完全不想等明早再多加描述了，因为这条新闻本身也不用再多写一笔。

体图消息，现任德拜双料队长诺伊尔接到了一份西甲的报价，虽然合同本身的价值是多少没有具体数字公布，但据知情人士透露：

“这是一份令人无法拒绝的合约”

各大媒体纷纷报道了，包括但不限于bild、kicker、sky、sport1…………

他们一致确认了这一消息，并且表示虽然合同细节无法透露，但是这份合同已经超过目前任何一位现役门将。

整个德国足球届不说地震，至少也来了一场暴风雪。

大家都想抓住诺伊尔问这个问题。

可是至少三次以上的答复全是“我目前和拜仁仍有合同，我专注于此，不考虑其他问题。”

在这种情况下，上到各大名宿评论员，下到德国队拜仁队里的每一位队友，他们都接到大同小异的问题，但没人能做出保证，诺伊尔不会离开。

问到穆勒对此事的态度时，他的答复是。

“对此我不清楚，抱歉，我不知道。”

而诺伊尔的经纪人则表示。

“目前诺伊尔仍有一份到2021年的，与拜仁慕尼黑的合同要履行。但事情并不是一成不变的，我们不排除其他的可能性。我认为，可能是时候做出改变了。”

巴萨还是皇马？这是法尔克先生目前被问及最多的问题。但是他一反常态的没有true或者not true。只是表示“对方是一家在欧冠拥有强大竞争力的俱乐部。”

鲁梅尼格面前摆着两份文件，一份是来自西班牙的消息，一份是之前拟好的续约合同。两相对比之下，扪心自问，他并没有百分之百的把握能保证诺伊尔会签下自己的这份。

高层会议召开了两次，但讨论不出结果，问过科瓦奇，他也说诺伊尔一切如常没有任何问题，至于致电诺伊尔经纪人的时候，他也保证诺伊尔会慎重考虑。

怎么慎重考虑？是慎重考虑和拜仁续约还是慎重考虑出走西甲？没有人能给鲁梅尼格答案。他不想在平稳过渡时期多生任何一笔事端，希望尽快解决这件事。可是要怎么对诺伊尔开口谈呢？

他的表现无可指责，仍旧是整个球队的表率和榜样，他每天训练，按时参加会议，场上表现让人信赖如初，场下进退得宜。你要怎么向他开口问及态度呢？他只会告诉你他会履行好一切职责，他只会用表现告诉你他就是完美的队长和一门。

鲁梅尼格头痛，科瓦奇也好不到哪儿去。

防守问题强调了很多遍，但聚勒仍然习惯于在受到逼抢时回敲给诺伊尔，科瓦奇没法批评他，因为大家都知道这是最好的解决方案。

至于诺伊尔，他训练时已经格外认真了，更别提休息时间还在陪穆勒加练。

“我还能怎么办” Niko在家里忍不住向弟弟抱怨。

媒体蹲不到准确的回答，但已经开始写各种比较各种数据各种推论以宣传造势。

天气不怎么好，整个大巴上没有惯常的吵闹。格纳布里在去往客场的路上低声问他的队长：“manu，你在想什么？”

“我在想接下来的比赛。”

“..............”

格纳布里觉得人生从未如此艰难，他不想代表其他人开这个口，但是想到聚勒和基米希的眼神.......

“我是说，你怎么看最近的报道？”

他暗自祈祷不要得到一个诸如“我不看”之类的回答。

“媒体的报道还是少看为妙。不过我可以保证冬窗期间不会有任何变化。”

格纳布里闭嘴了，他知道如果高层、教练、托马斯穆勒和阿拉巴问不出来的问题，他也别想问出来。

更衣室，乃至整个拜仁的情绪敏感且压抑，队长和队副之间开始了新一轮的冷战风波。

而当科瓦奇问起双方时，他们的统一口径是“我们之间没有任何问题。”

是的，训练一起训练，比赛结束后也互相搭肩膀去感谢球迷，但是除此之外就没有了。

他们之前沉默得仿佛是沉入海底的船。

托马斯穆勒坐在车里的时候，偶尔会想到很久之前的事，其实也没有很久之前。因为那曾经是一个漫长的夏天。

可是曾经相对微笑过的人们纷纷离开球场，开始他们另一端人生。

不站在聚光灯下其实并非不可忍受，甚至对他来说，远离媒体曝光是件好事。可是一想到无法再感受绿茵场上风的吹拂，鞋上再也没有草皮或者泥水，球袜钉鞋和皮球被放在储物间里沾满灰尘，他心中就升起一股不甘和愤怒交织的情绪。

“这是一个非同寻常的阶段”他偶尔想起几位旧友告诉他的话。“大家会问起你是否有约可续，会问起你是准备接受其他球队的合同，还是另做打算。你不再是不可或缺不可替代的。所有的后来都在往下走，甚至你自己。”

有时候我也在问自己是否做出决定要告别这一切了。托马斯心想。

但比起其他的一切，离开球场是最不可接受的。奔跑时洒落的汗水，额头上的发被风吹起微微发痒，头球争顶时的跳跃，大力抽射时的闷响，周遭的一切都是模糊的，只有足球是清晰的。

“不”，他发动汽车“我还没有决定离开足球，也没有决定离开慕尼黑。”

他和诺伊尔约在慕尼黑的一家餐厅里，老板是熟人，给他们留了不会被打扰的位置，也不用担心第二天早上图片报刊登了他们的照片和对话。

气氛并不紧张，但是很沉重。

“我决定和拜仁续约了，虽然只有一年。但是我决定留下来。”托马斯穆勒先开口。

“那是好事情。”诺伊尔的回答很动听，但是他的脸上并没有笑容。

“即使前途也并没有明朗，我也这样决定了。与其说是证明自己，不如说是我还没有做好其他打算。”托马斯搅动着杯子里的咖啡，故作轻松地笑着说，“离开慕尼黑真是一件难事。”

诺伊尔沉默着，穆勒觉得再也没有比这时候的沉默更令他难以忍受的事了。

漫长的一个世纪之后。

“我觉得......”诺伊尔开口了，可五秒钟之后托马斯穆勒就会希望他从没开口过。

“我觉得是时候做出改变了。”

托马斯穆勒抬起头来盯着那双蓝眼睛。

他在里面见过整个2014年盛夏的夕阳余晖和璀璨金纸，见过慕尼黑飘落的每一片雪花，他在里面见到过安联球场的山呼海啸，也见到过费尔廷斯竞技场的漫天嘲讽。他觉得那里盛满了春天训练场上的绿草，夏夜安联天空里的繁星，秋日赛本那大街上有着落叶的微风，冬日圣诞节彩灯下飘落的初雪。

可现在，他在那双清澈透明的眼睛里什么也没看到，除了自己的倒影。

咖啡喝完了，他们互相道别，各自离开。

接下来的是一连三天的暴风雪，室外训练没办法进行下去，球员们虽然每天也按时进行室内训练，但是在暖气充足的室内，大家也缺了往日的精神。

科瓦奇也察觉到了这一点。

他让球员们提前结束训练，放了几小时的假。

可是对于托马斯穆勒缺席的问题，他没有向诺伊尔做出任何解释。

这天天气晴朗，到达训练场时积雪也清理完毕。天气虽然寒冷，但训练必须得进行下去。

诺伊尔比往日要沉默很多，他早上给穆勒发了两条信息，直到开始今天的公开训练之前他也没有收到任何回复。

他虽然收了手机，如同往常一般进入更衣室换好训练服，也热身好开始门将训练。但是大家都看出他一反常态的心不在焉。

门将训练完毕，接下来的抢圈诺伊尔还是参与了，可小组对抗时他只是抱着球站在球门后看。训练结束之后也没有走到球迷区去合影，而是直接回了休息室。

没有回复没有短信没有未接来电，手机上一片空白，社媒上没有任何更新，电话关机，曼努埃尔诺伊尔失去了和托马斯穆勒的所有联系。

他失踪了。

诺伊尔很少品尝焦虑的情绪，他在场上镇定在场下放松，负面情绪对门将百害无一利，他时常告诉自己。

可是他现在调整不好心态，他很焦虑。

昨天经纪人打来电话说西班牙那边想和他见一面，地点定在伦敦。交谈结束后他们的报价会立刻送到慕尼黑总部，剩下所有的事情就是合约相关细节，讨论、修改、敲定。

“我向你保证这次面谈不会有任何媒体报道，他们只会接到这份报价的金额，至于细节，不会有任何人说出去。”

又有什么关系呢？他的上一次转会报道了大半年，但后来他还是平安抵达了慕尼黑。他尝试获得球迷们的理解，但是没有任何作用。他不再是年轻时候的一腔热血了，虽然他触摸足球时还如同第一次那样心头震颤，但对于媒体和球迷......他抿了抿嘴唇。

他放不下的只是曾经的过往，球场上红色的海洋，拥抱和欢笑，啤酒泛起的金色泡沫，他看向托马斯穆勒时的灿烂微笑，他总觉得自己还年轻，这份报价也证实了这一点。

可是他不再觉得自己能留在慕尼黑了，从国家队到俱乐部，太多事已经脱离了他的掌控，他觉得困顿与变化让他在这支球队里对胜利的渴望减小。而他不想失去的正是这一点。

或许是时候做出改变了。

私人飞机里诺伊尔膝上放着毛毯，他不太喜欢过于寒冷的冬天，他还是喜欢热烈挥洒着汗水的夏季，黄昏以及傍晚。

飞机正在准备，可能再过十五分钟就起飞了，他们连夜去连夜回，高层或许知道，或许不知道，报价就在手边了，面对一份即使是拜仁也无法拒绝的上亿的合同，睁一只眼闭一只眼又有何不可呢？

诺伊尔不清楚自己抱着怎样的心情拨打了穆勒的电话，或许是尝试，或许是解释，或许是告别，又或许什么都不是。

电话居然通了。

“Thomas........”

他的话被打断了

“Manu，留下来。”穆勒接着说，“留下来，我们可以一起去再赢得又一个沙拉盘，我们可以再一次向欧冠奖杯发起挑战，就像以前那样。我的渴望没有停歇过，我知道你也没有。”

“我.......”

“我没有退缩，你也没有。曾经很多次，我们倒下去又站起来。我们倒在过小组赛倒在过决赛半决赛，但是我们没有放弃。接下来的事情不可预料，但我希望我们还能再冲刺再挑战，我们虽然已经不再年轻了，但是我们没有变老。我们会赢的，就在这里，就在拜仁慕尼黑。”

好的。

诺伊尔在心里这么告诉自己，也是这么回答的穆勒。

他心脏里不再猛烈燃烧的火焰在胸膛里熊熊燃烧起来，照亮了慕尼黑的冬夜。

未来的路还长，他希望这团火能照耀那条通向顶端的路。

航班取消了，诺伊尔告诉自己的经纪人他不想去西班牙。

第二天的训练队长队副双双到场，结束训练之后被拉走一通拍照。

赛前新闻发布会上被问及相关的科瓦奇露出他惯常的微笑。

“让我们看看以后会发生什么。”

图片报今天有备而来。“据了解，诺伊尔收到了一份其他俱乐部的合约。”

科瓦奇仍然保持微笑“我们队里不止诺伊尔，很多人都有未到期的合约，他们都是职业球员，他们会好好履行合同。至于续约，我不负责和球员讨论这些。”

法尔克先生今天坐在家里写稿，去赛本那采访的同事一如既往发给他的消息还是那些。他也知道在这件事上科瓦奇的嘴一向紧得很。

接下来的和特尔施特根数据对比的稿还是照前面一门之争那一份改一改，后面加几句猜测差不多就行了。

生活还是很美好的嘛。最近写稿写到手软的他美滋滋的想。

直到他的手机一震。

“拜仁慕尼黑已和诺伊尔完成续约，合约将延长至2023年。（kicker）”

法尔克先生的咖啡洒了，让我们祝愿他刚写好的稿子有及时保存。


End file.
